Dark Souls
Dark Souls (ダークソウル Dāku Souru) is an open world action role-playing video game developed and published for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 by From Software in Japan. It was published for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 by Namco Bandai Games internationally. Previously referred to as Project Dark, it is the spiritual successor to Demon's Souls. It was released in Japan on September 22, 2011, on October 4 in North America, on October 6 in Australia and on October 7 in Europe of the same year. A PC version was released on August 24, 2012 which featured additional content and was labeled as the Prepare to Die edition. The additional content from the PC version was later released as downloadable content for both consoles in October 2012 labeled as the Artorias of the Abyss expansion. The Completionist Dark Souls was reviewed for the 100,000 subscriber special on The Completionist. It was a two-parter which started at the end of Super Mario 64. Two-Parter At the end of the Super Mario 64 review, before Jirard can deliver a score he is stabbed through the chest by an invader. While dying, he is transported into Dark Souls. At the start of the Dark Souls video, Alex and Greg task themselves with beating Dark Souls so that they can rescue Jirard. This is no easy task, as Greg is not very good at the game. Alex is able to beat a boss, though. Jirard's Xbox 360 welcomes Jirard to Dark Souls, and tasks him with completing Dark Souls 100% to escape. Jirard finds the graphics impressive, but not mindblowing by Xbox 360 standards. He is thankful that loading times don't happen very often. He also appreciates the thematic presentation and mood-building music. Though he does find the game very glitchy due to its size, and frame drops are common. Meanwhile, Alex is destroyed in PvP. Alex claims he was being cheap, and that glitches interfered, but is unable to back these statements up as he dies again and again. Neither Alex nor Greg find the experience fun. Jirard chooses to play as The Deprived at the start of his playthrough of the game, due to being the most customizable. He notes how the combat is easy to understand but hard to master. He's not too fond of the platforming, especially when finding weapons. He also finds leveling up and grinding to be very tedious. PvP to him is frustrating to him, but he claims it's essential to having the full experience of the game. Though he has problems trying to hook up with friends to play online. Jirard is very disappointed that there's no satisfying ending to the game, as both endings are bad for the in-game character. He's also disappointed by the lack of a completion bonus outside of New Game+, infinitely... Just as Jirard thinks he's beaten the game 100%, he realizes that the game goes on forever, making it technically impossible to complete. Because of this loophole, his Xbox 360 refuses to let him leave as promised. Alex and Greg, who find the game too difficult to beat themselves, decide to take a sword and destroy Jirard's Xbox in order to save him. When Jirard is finally released, he gives Super Mario 64 the rating "fini-pete it!," apparently oblivious to what happened to him after being back-stabbed. At the end of the episode, Jirard, Greg, and Alex thank their fans for 100,000 subscribers. Guest Appearances * BrutalMoose - Announcer * Dodger - Xbox 360 Trivia * Jirard grew out his beard more than usual to signify that this game was tough to review. He then later shaved it off on a live-stream which roughly 300 people attended. * "Praise the sun" is a phrase that is uttered often during live-streams. It comes from Dark Souls. * The episode uses a cover of The Completionist theme by Czardiego. The cover resembles the music of Donkey Kong Country 2. * Jirard played 120 hours of Dark Souls for this episode. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Pre-Finale Episode Category:Xbox 360